Kane Wrathblaze (Darth Marana)
Early Life (57 BBY to 37 BBY) the birth of Kane Wrathblaze. Kane Wrathblaze was born on Correlia in 57 BBY, His Father is Cade Wrathblaze His Mother is Atroce Wrathblaze, he also has one twin sister, two twin brothers, he also has a lot of cousins, aunts, uncles, well he comes from a huge rich family. training to be a sith, and a mandalorian. in 55 BBY He began his training in the ways of the Sith by his Father and, Darth Sidious, he was very good at all the task a lot of sith apprentice's get, even the extremely hard ones, then in 51 bby kane then begain his training as a mandalorian, he then passed his mandalorian training in 46 bby. meeting darth maul, and savage opress in 49 bby He met a red Dathomirian Zabrak who later became Darth Maul , and a yellow Dathomirian Zabrak's named Savage Opress , the three quickly became friends. family trip to zeno when the wrathblaze clan were on on the planet zeno, kane met Ren Ion the two became both friends and enemies, because the wrathblaze clan is a sith, and mandalorian family. friendship, dating, and marriage in 50 bby kane met a girl who we don't know who she is or where she is from, the t wo started as normal friends, they did normal things a force sensative child would do, like force throwing small pebbles in the lake, and seeing how high you can force jump, but then in 45 bby they started dating, they went to dinner, and did every other things a couple would do, then in 37 bby the two got married, and had quadruplets, a son named ben wrathblaze, a daughter named azula wrathblaze, another son named revan wrathblaze, and an unnamed forth child but it is a boy. the Invasion of Naboo (32 BBY) the begining of the invasion. during the Invasion of Naboo, Kane Wrathblaze who was now known as Darth Marana (meaning Death in Sanskrit), was aboard the Trade Federation Ship named the Saak'ak he listened to the conversation between nute gunray, and darth sidious. skirmish in the hanger. kane fought the Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn and His Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi in the Main Hanger but the 2 Jedi managed to escape. finding the stowaways. another minutes later, he later went to Naboo along with Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, and the Battle Droid Commander OOM-9, to find the stowaways. rematch. while He was walking along side the captured Queen. He met the 2 Jedi Obi Wan and Qui-Gon again, and they had a short fight that lasted for about 50 seconds and he was knocked out. the fall of valorum. 2 hours later He woke up and went to Coruscant in His Wrathblaze Clan robes to go to a Senate meeting where we witnessed the downfall of Chancellor Valorum where he laughed sinistrally. jedi temple raid. when darth maul was busy fighting obi wan, and qui gon on naboo, kane led a large attack at the jedi temple, with hundreds of battle droids, and droidekas, cay neurodrifter also helped, and jango fett, was hired to help too. maul is (not) gone after the invasion of Naboo had ended he and the other Sith believed that Darth Maul was killed, but they did not know that maul is still alive. kane vs plo, and ki adi. after the Funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn He fought the two Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Plo Koon, in a long half hour fight where He managed to destroy Plo Koon's old Yellow Bladed Lightsaber, and Ki-Adi-Mundi's old P urple Bladed Lightsaber. the first Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) the 2 Jedi's, and the Naboo Senators attempted execution, and Self Rescue. During the first Battle of Geonosis, Kane was present at the Geonosion execution arena, he watched the two jedis, and padme save themselves, kane became furious. start of the arena battle. kane sensed Mace Windu walking into the balcony, and did a soft growl,when mace got to the balcony he pointed his lightsaber at jango, while kane pointed his lightsaber at mace's chest, then mace and dooku had a small talk (litrally), after all the jedis activated there lightsabers, the super battle droids came and begain shooting at mace, and jango almost burned him to death. epic showdown. when the battle went on in the arena, Kane jumped down and killed 20 unknown jedi padawans, he later fought Eeth Koth, Shakk-Ti, Aalya Secura, Barriss Offee, Agen Kolar, Sha Koon, and Kento Marrek, he also saw jango fett get killed by mace windu. kane vs yoda. after Count Dooku's escape Kane Wrathblaze fought the Grand Jedi Master Yoda but was knocked out, after He woke up Kane said he would get his revenge on Yoda. kane comforts boba. Kane later founded the young Boba Fett who was still sad that his Father got killed by Mace Windu, Kane said to Boba that he can get his revenge on the Jedi. hiring Mirta Brokar (21 BBY) hiring the bounty hunter. in 21 BBY Kane Wrathblaze hired a Young 19 year old Bounty Hunter named Mirta Brokar to hunt down, and capture Obi-Wan Kenobi for injuring Darth Maul, and making the sith look like fools, beliving he was dead the bounty hunter returns with the jedi. Mirta successfully captured Obi-Wan Kenobi, kane then payed her money. obi wans torture, and cold prison. the Jedi was tortured, and then frozen in carbonite. Five minutes before Obi Wan was frozen, Mirta asked Kane if He would survive the freezing process or not, and Kane told Her to wait. The Capture of Plo Koon (20 BBY) hiring nara. kane hired a bounty hunter named nara sunrider, to huntdown and capture plo koon, the bounty hunter agreed. plo's interrogation, and torture. After Plo Koon was captured by Nara Sunrider, Kane interrogated and tortured Him, to hand the Force-sensitive babies to the sith order, but the Jedi refused. When Plo said that, Kane ordered him to be executed. ren saving plo. ren ion whent to go rescue plo koon, but then kane saw him running with plo koon and ran after them. ren vs kane. kane fought ren ion for 3 minutes, and nara sunrider helped kane fight ren,k ane was later dafeated. escape. after the battle, ren ion escaped with plo, and kane screamed in full rage. Physical Appearance and Personality Kane Wrathblaze has brown Hair, yellow Sith eyes, and peach skin. He also wears a White uniform that looks like Savage Opress's uniform with gauntlets that look like Pre Vizslas and rusty Padawan Boots. His Personality is the normal Wrathblaze Clan personality which is arrogance, anger, hate, fearlessness, cowardliness, and happiness. kane wrathblaze and raven bothanfight.png|Kane Wrathblaze, and his friend, raven Bothanfight. kane in clone pilot gear.png|Kane disguised as a clone pilot. kane on umbara.png|Kane Wrathblaze on Umbara, standing in the air, and i really have know idea how he's standing there. kane wrathblaze april boxing game.png|Kane at the April boxing game. kane asteroid lot.png|Kane in an asteroid lot glitch. mandalorian kane..png|Kane in mandalorian mercenary armor. kane wrathblaze vs trask sigmamight.png|Kane encounters a member of the war eagle squad. kane and others.png|Kane wrathblaze, Rex Bactapack, Rihanna Ssilvernight and others. kane wrathblaze (mandalorian).png|kane wrathblaze's mandalorian armor, and jetpack's. kane on mustafar.png kane in a kamino lot glitch.png|Kane in a kamino lot glitch. kane still in a kamino lot glitch, but under water.png|Still in a Kamino lot glitch, but under water. kane and wuher.png|Kane Wrathblaze meets Wuher MosEisley for the first time. kane glitch city..png|Kane above glitch city. kane emissary event.png|Kane at the Jedi temple lounge emissary event, that was a lot of weeks ago. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 1.png|This a low angle photography of Kane Wrathbalze, and my best friend Raven Bothanfight can be seen in the background. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 2.png|Another low angle shot, now he is standing right next to Raven Bothanfight, my best friend. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 3.png|And finally, a 3rd low angle photo. kane aiming his blaster.png|kane aiming his blaster Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Separatist Category:Empire Category:Trooper Category:Humans Category:Wrathblaze Clan Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Deceased Category:Assassin Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Mandalorian Category:Force Sensitive Category:Imperial Category:Squad Member Category:corellians Category:Shiny